omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Outerverse
Summary Outerverse 'is a term used to described a location or structure that is unbound by the idea of Dimensions and Space-Time. Originally coined by Vs Battle Wiki , such term is used in place to describe locations or beings that are conceptually different from the idea of Dimensions (Space and Time). Entities who exist in an Outerverse are usually meta-physical and utterly formless in relation to any number of Higher Dimensions. An Outerverse is usually treated along the lines of being "Being Beyond Reality", with constructs such as Hilbert Space (An Infinite-Dimensional Construct) being nothing but zero in relation to it's territory (Similar to how a Higher Dimension views a Lower Dimension). Hyperverses are also constructs that are nothing compared to something relative to Outerversal Existence. To truly qualify for this term, the definition or application of a given cosmological structure must be very specific. Being beyond infinite-dimensional structures is not enough to qualify as an outerverse. Furthermore an outerverse is typically inexplicable, with no current scientific theories explaining exactly what a beyond-dimensional structure is. Outerversal Entities are often portrayed as being beyond all binary relations or abstract in nature Explanation 'Scales to Outerversal Existence ' *'Baseline: 'Characters who are simply beyond the concept of Space and Time along with Dimensions. These characters do meet the requirements of Outerversal Status, however within their own tier, they are considered "weaker" due to having simplistic superiority to Dimensions. Baseline Outerversal entities would be considered 1 if Outerversal were to have a definitive number scale *'Transcendental Outerversal: Characters who are not only above the idea of Space-Time and Dimensions. But have more transcendence over Dimensions than an after baseline entity. These characters tend to surpass the idea of Dimensions to an insane degree, most often being viewed as god-like in relation to other Outerversal Entities. These characters would be above a 1 to any finite number if Outerversal were a definitive tier *'Boundless: '''These characters are not only beyond the concept of Dimensions, but they are completely boundless to everything that exist including Binary Opposition, Concepts, Space-Time, Reality and so on. These characters are essentially at the absolute peak of transcendence and are considered Questionably Omnipotent. Boundless entities would be considered Infinite if Outerversal had a definitive number scale 'Powers & Abilities' *'Irrelevant Strength: Due to the concepts of space and volume not applying to these beings whatsoever, their strength is irrelevant. Even an infinite-dimensional hyperverse has extremely little influence on a non-dimensional being and is practically nonexistent to a meta-abstract. *'''Irrelevant Speed: The concept of distance (at least in a spatial-dimension sense) does not apply to them. The concept of speed is irrelevant. Most beings of the boundless type are omnipresent. *'Higher-Dimensional Manipulation: '''In many cases, these beings possess the same capabilities as higher-dimensional ones, but on a level where any dimensional size does not matter. *'Transduality: '''Many characters of this kind are transcendent in relation to duality in addition to the concepts of space and time. Notes *Simply surpassing or having superiority to Infinite-Dimensional Space doesn't equate to Outerversal Status. In order to be Outerversal, one has the also be beyond Space and Time, due to both being a form of dimension. Furthermore, simply being beyond Space-Time or Reality wouldn't equate to being Outerversal either, all that depends on the complexity of the verse, as surpassing a verse that at best has 4 Dimensions wouldn't make you Outerversal *Zero-Dimensional Beings are considered Dimensionless as well, however it's not due to the fact they transcend Dimensions but merely have no dimensional aspects, as such, they have no dimensions or any form of complexity, being less than a 1 Dimensional Dot Category:Important Pages Category:Powers & Abilities